19 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 38, Kocham tylko ciebie (Watch Over Me ep. 38, The One You Love); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 05:50 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć - odc. 4 (Way we live now, The, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 06:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Nie zabieraj, co nie twoje; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Piłka psa Pluto, odc. 5 (Pluto's Ball); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Teleranek - magazyn 09:20 High School Musical 2 (High School Musical 2) 101'; musical kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:05 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Okulary to pryszcz, odc. 6 (You’re So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit Is About You); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:30 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Świry - odc. 2 (Psych, ep. 2, The Spellingg Bee); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:00 Winnetou - II - Ostatni renegaci (Winnetou, Teil 2 (Last of the Renegades)) - txt str.777 89'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Włochy, Niemcy, Francja (1964) 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów, odc. 2 Z wody na ląd (Życie gadów i płazów odc. 2 Z wody na ląd) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:35 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 12; teleturniej 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu - 6 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 48; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Noc brukselki, odc. 19 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 6 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 6) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:10 Ranczo odc. 6 - Racja gminy - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Ranczo - odc. 7 - Podwójny agent - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Bohater (Hero) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny (2001) 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Pole miłości (Love Field) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:30 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 979 Problemy z maturzystką; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 980 Nadzieje Biernackiego; telenowela TVP 07:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 39; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 608; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 154 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc 155 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Doktorologia stosowana - Otolaryngologia - odc. 7 (Otolaryngology - odc. 7) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Świnia - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Wstęp do filmu do National Geographic 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Zdumiewająca planeta - Wojna żywiołów - odc. 2 (Amazing planet - Destructive forces odc. 2) - txt str.777 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Siedmiu wspaniałych nadjeżdża (Magnificent Seven Ride) 95'; western kraj prod.USA (1972) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1563 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 981 Będziesz posłem; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Wojciecha Trzcińskiego 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 29 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Something Wicked...); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (20); teleturniej 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 7 Wielkanoc 41 - txt str.777; serial TVP 20:55 Air Force One (Air Force One) - txt str.777 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka- kulisy 23:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:55 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Dolina Kreatywna - (31) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Gwiazdy Grand Prix Jazz Melomani (Oskary Jazzowe za 2007 rok); koncert 01:35 Przebłyski pamięci (Time lapse) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Z Wadowic do Watykanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:38 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 18:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE - SPEDDWAY EKSTRALIGA: UNIBAX TORUŃ - UNIA LESZNO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Z Wadowic do Watykanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 00:21 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:19 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:46 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:31 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Reportaż 08:15 Na miedzy 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ja Jestem 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Z Wadowic do Watykanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:38 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Ja Jestem 17:16 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Żużel, Ekstraliga 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Z Wadowic do Watykanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 00:21 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:19 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:46 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:31 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Czy bóg tutaj zagląda? 08:00 Barka 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Telenotatnik 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Z Wadowic do Watykanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:38 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:16 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:21 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Zapiski łazęgi 18:30 Żużel, Ekstraliga 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Z Wadowic do Watykanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 00:21 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:19 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:46 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:13 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:31 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 16, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Monster Warriors - odc. 26, serial przygodowy, Kanada 2006 7:45 Power Rangers - odc. 24, serial sf, USA 1999 8:45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Chin - studio 9:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Chin 11:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Chin - studio 11:15 Dinotopia - odc. 3-ost., film przygodowy, Niemcy, USA 2002 13:00 Stożkogłowi - komedia, USA 1993 14:45 I kto tu rządzi - odc. 42, Polska 2008 15:15 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:45 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Dramat hipotetyczny - odc. 296, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - odc. 51, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 118, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 31, USA 2006-2007 23:00 Wallander: Fotograf - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 0:50 Magazyn sportowy 2:50 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:50 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Niania - Córka Frani - odc. 97, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 19, Polska 2008 12:50 Kłamca, kłamca - komedia, USA 1997 14:35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:20 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 21:50 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 20, Polska 2008 22:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 1, serial komediowy, USA 2000 23:55 Lśnienie - horror, Wielka Brytania, USA 1980 2:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.25 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.25 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 07.55 Cruzer Sport: ex 08.25 Nieposkromiona Australia (14) 09.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze losy (2) - film obycz., Kanada 2000 11.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 14.00 Bogaci i przegrani (7) - serial dokumentalny, USA 14.30 Zakochane gwiazdy (7) - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Siatkówka: PlusLiga kobiet - mecz Gwardia Wrocław - Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 17.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Istne szaleństwo - program rozr. 19.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (58) - serial anim. 20.30 Nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem - komedia, USA 1989 22.35 Jazda Figurowa - program rozr. 23.35 Pytania i odpowiedzi - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990 02.25 Skrzydła (19) - serial kom., USA 02.55 Być jak ona: Halle Berry (3) 03.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 04.20 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 04.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.55 TV Market 05.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1525; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1526; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 589; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 960* - Śluby, ale czy kawalerskie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP we Lwowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10* "Mieszkańcy Watykanu"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dom - odc.6 Nosić swoją skórę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Zaolzie - zaułek historii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (42); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Podlaskie ikony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Jubileusz Jadwigi Barańskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Feel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 590; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 15; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 XIX Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej (Sopot 2008); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 41; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Wisła Płock; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 590; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 15; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Podlaskie ikony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 960* - Śluby, ale czy kawalerskie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Dom - odc.6 Nosić swoją skórę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zaolzie - zaułek historii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Jubileusz Jadwigi Barańskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Janka - odc. 6 Kapryśna królewna (Janka 6 Kapryśna królewna); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Janka - odc.7 Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Maciej Niesiołowski. Z batutą i z humorem ; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Gianni Schicchi (Gianni Schicchi) 60'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Laurent Pelly; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Ro. Go. Pa. G. (Ro. Go. Pa. G.) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1963); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard, Ugo Gregoretti, Pier Paolo Pasolini, Roberto Rossellini; wyk.:Edmonda Aldini, Bruce Balaban, Maria Bernardini, Laura Betti; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Anna German - portret 13'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Anna German - minirecital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Człowiek doskonały (Det Perfekte menneske / The Perfect Human) 13'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (1967); reż.:Jorgen Leth; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Teatr Telewizji - Spółka morderców 86'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Krystyna Borowicz, Edward Dziewoński, Alfreda Sarnawska, Jarema Stępowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Janusz Gajos, Gabriela Kownacka, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Niedziela z ... Adamem Ferencym /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Koty to dranie 58'; film fabularny; reż.:Henryk Bielski; wyk.:Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Janusz Kłosiński, Helena Dobrowolska, Adam Ferency, Joanna Jędryka, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Bronisław Pawlik, Bolesław Płotnicki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Niedziela z ... Adamem Ferencym /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dr Hrabal 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Trzaska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Niedziela z ... Adamem Ferencym /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Burza 132'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Warlikowski; wyk.:Marek Kalita, Stanisława Celińska, Magdalena Cielecka, Renate Jett, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Jacek Poniedziałek, Andrzej Chyra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Wielcy kompozytorzy - Gustaw Mahler (G. Mahler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Kino nocne - Max - przyjaciel Hitlera (Max) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada, Węgry (2002); reż.:Menno Meyjes; wyk.:John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Psia karma (State of Dogs) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Mongolia, Belgia, Dania (1998); reż.:Peter Brosens, Dorjkhandyn Turmunkh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Karol Wojtyła na szlaku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Na szlakach młodości; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 6 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieje kultury - Blaski i cienie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Niezapomniana tragedia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Nie zapomniana tragedia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historia i dokument - Arystokraci w nowej Rosji; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historia i dokument - ZET; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Sawicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - Powstanie w Sejnach; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Odtajnione powstanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Kalisz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 Gdzie my - tam granica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 3 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Historia i dokument - Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historia i dokument - Zofia Hertz o sobie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - Cios w plecy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kulisy III RP - Afera Rywina; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kościół Boga czy kościół bliźniego?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Błękitny Generał; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szakalicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 Gdzie my - tam granica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 3 - dyskusja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Historia i dokument - Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Historia i dokument - Zofia Hertz o sobie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Ceremonia otwarcia; STEREO 11:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy ; STEREO 13:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Magnificat; koncert; STEREO 14:55 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - Zrobię to sam; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 17:20 Przybyli ułani 57'; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Austria Wiedeń; STEREO 20:45 XXXIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) cz. 1; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 XXXIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) cz. 2; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 11; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku